my lovely vampire
by Fujoshiexost couple
Summary: perjalanan HanBaekTao, mereka yang diculik oleh ChenMinSoo teman mereka! membawa mereka ke dunia dongeng-menurut mereka- ditemani dengan vampire tampan HunChanKris! HUNHAN CHANBAEK KRISTAO! gak tertarik? jangan baca..udh baca inget review..gak review? gak lanjut..gak bisa review? lewat PM!
1. Chapter 1

My lovely Vampire

-ANYEONG-

Desya bakal bawaiin ff baru nih, hehe..lama banget hiatus. Mian bagi yg udah nunggu desya….desya juga hiatus karena fanfiction di protect jadinya desya pindah ke restart dulu si firefox!

Main Cast :

Oh sehun

Oh-Xi Luhan

Other cast :

EXO K

EXO M

SUPER JUNIOR

Genre : Horror, Romance, Fantasy

Rate : T – M

KRING! KRING!

Di pagi hari yang benar-benar cerah, lebih tepatnya di kamar seorang namja manis penyuka rusa inilah si jam weker tak berguna itu berdering keras, terlalu keras malah sehingga merusak ketenangan pagi hari ini hingga….

BRAK!

" yak! Rusaaaa! Matikan alarm mu dan segera bangun! Kau tak ingat sekarang kau camping?" Raung seorang namja bermuka bak Cinderella tapi evil sebut saja Xi Heechul

"Hoaamm..nee hhyung…" ucap seorang namja mirip rusa berjalan yaitu Xi Luhan

TAK

" sudah kan hyung? Aku tidur lagi nee..jangan lupa dengan menutup pintu kamar ku" ucap Luhan santai karena belum sepenuhnya sadar akan hari pentingnya ini

"Yakkk! Bangun Rusa malas! Kau bilang kau akan pergi camping ke BLACK PEARL Forest kan? Apa itu dibatalkan?" tanya Heechul yang mulai jengah dengan tingkah adik Rusa nya ini

"Oh..itu sih se-MWOOOOO! Yak! Jinjja! Hyungggg! Buatkan aku bekal dan letakkan di dalam ransel ku! Aku mandi dulu!" setelah sadar dengan hari pentingnya itu Luhan segera Berlari kea rah Kamar mandi dan memulai ritual mandinya mengingat dia mandi sangat lama seperti yeoja luluran

"YA! YA! Aishh Jinjja!" teriak Heechul karena tingkah adiknya itu

**MEANWHILE**

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

"Luhan tenang sedikit! Kau tidak akan telat! Bahkan kau ku bangunkan jam 5 pagi! Dan sekarang baru jam 6!" teriak Heechul dari arah dapur

"Hyunggg..bis ku akan berangkat jam 7! Jadi aku harus cepat" rajuk Luhan agar hyung cantiknya tak marah

"haishhh..dasar! makanya kalau tau ada hari penting bangunlah lebih pagi! Untung saja hyung sudah membuatkan mu bekal dan membelikan mu beberapa cemilan dan bahan makanan untuk kau masak" ceramah Heechul sambil meletakkan sepiring omellete setelah itu meletakkan beberapa cemilan dan bahan makanan di Ransel-anii di BackPack besar milik Luhan

"Maaf hyung.."ucap Luhan setelah itu memakan omellete nya dengan kilat

"Yak! Makan pelan-pelan bodoh! Kau terlihat seperti orang yang kelaparan tau!"nasehat Heechul dengan nada 'sedikit' membentak

"Hiha Hyunhhh( Iya hyung)" ucap Luhan gak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan nasi

"Telan dulu baru ngomong ishh!"

GLEK, GLUK GLUK GLUK

"Hahh…kenyangg, terimakasih atas sarapannya hyung!" ucap Luhan setelah meminum air

"Neee Rusaa..baiklah sekarang kita berangkat lihat ini bahkan sudah jam 6.15, ayo! Hyung tunggu di mobil dan kau Luhan ambillah barang-barang mu dan ingat pakai Backpack mu! Hyung sudah memindahkan seluruh barangmu kesana" ucap heechul setelah itu berlalu ke mobil untuk memanaskan mobilnya

"Nee hyung"

LUHAN POV

Hai! Xi Luhan imnida! Panggil aku Luhan! Aku adalah murid dari XOXO High School! Sekolah ternama bahkan terfaforit se Seoul! Dan sekarang adalah hari yang penting bagiku! Karena akan diadakan camping di BLACK PEARL Forest! Dan dengan bodohnya aku melupakan hari penting ini!

Oiya yang meraung tadi pagi itu adalah Xi Heechul, hyung kandungku! Umurnya 20 tahun..Mukanya saja yang seperti perpaduan Cinderella dan Barbie tapi sifatnya benar-benar melenceng jauh! Pasti kalian bingung kenapa kami tidak menyebut diri kami Manly..sebenarnya dulunya keluarga besar Xi sebagian besar SEME dan menikah dengan sesama namja dan itu takdir..akan tetapi takdir menjadi SEME itu berubah total setelah ayah ku dikutuk-_**KU KUTUK KELUARGA MU! ANI..MELAINKAN KETURUNAN KELUARGA XI MASA DEPAN! KU KUTUK AGAR KETURUNAN KELUARGA XI BUKAN SEBAGAI SEME MELAINKAN SEBAGAI ULTIMATE UKE!DAN KAU KUBERIKAN KESEMPATAN UNTUK MENCIPTAKAN 2 ANAK SEBAGAI TANDA BAHWA MEREKA KETURUNAN MU..SETELAH ANAK KE 2 MU LAHIR MAKA KAU DAN ISTRIMU AKAN MATI..DAN AKU SENDIRI YANG AKAN MENENTUKAN JODOH DARI KETURUNANMU! HAHAHAHAHA**_- dan mulai saat itulah keturunan keluarga Xi masa depan adalah seorang Ultimate UKE…setelah melahirkan ku eomma appa meninggal dunia sesuai kutukan yang menempel pada tubuh mereka…itu sebabnya umurku dan heechul hyung berbeda 3 tahun..awalnya kami dirawat oleh sepupu appa..setelah kami dewasa dan hyung sudah mulai bekerja, barulah kami pindah ke sebuah apartemen dekat XOXO High School

Okay cukup dengan penjelasan masa lalu ku yang kelam..

END OF LUHAN POV

HUP

"What the! Kenapa berat sekali? Apa yang Heechul hyung masukkan kedalam backpack ku? Batu bata kah?"omel Luhan

Setelah itu Luhan mulai berjalan keluar apartemen nya dan menguncinya lalu mulai menyusul Hyung nya kelantai bawah tanpa menyadari seorang namja tampan berambut abu-abu dan bermata emas berpadu dengan platina sedang menatapnya sambil menyeringai errr-mesum?

"Luhan, kenapa kau lama sekali sih?"tanya Heechul

"Ini semua gara-gara hyung! Apa sih yang hyung masukkan ke dalam backpack ku sampai bisa seberat ini?"tanya Luhan dengan nada kesal

"Semua barang-barangmu dan beberapa camilan dan bahan makanan, hehe:D"jawab Heechul sambil nyengir

"Aigooo..sudahlah, sekarang hyung antar aku ke Myeondong nee…semuanya berkumpul disana"ucap Luhan

"Nee.."

AT MYEONDONG

"Nah, Luhan kita sudah sampai! Selamat bersenang-senang! Jaga dirimu yaa, Payy~"ucap Heechul setelah menurunkan Luhan(?) dari mobilnya

BRUM!

Dan mobil Hyundai YFSonata berwarna putih itupun pergi menjauh

LUHAN POV

Akhirnya aku sampai di Myeondong, sudah lama aku tak kesini semenjak pindah ke apartment. Dan sekarang aku harus mencari teman se-grup ku yaitu Byun Baekhyun dan Huang Zi Tao.. dimana mereka ya?

END OF LUHAN POV

"Luhan-gege!"teriak seorang namja bermata panda bernama Huang Zi Tao sambil melambaikan tangannya kea rah Luhan

Luhan pun segera menoleh dan tersenyum senang

"Taopandaa~"balas Luhan sambil berlari kecil kearah Tao

"Dimana Baekhyun, Tao?'tanya Luhan kepada Tao

"Tuh..sedang berpamitan dengan Noona nya"jawab Tao sambil menunjuk kearah Baekhyun

Seakan merasa ditunjuk Baekhyun pun menoleh dan mendapati kedua temannya sedang menanti nya, Baekhyun pun mendekati mereka..toh Noona nya sedang asik berteleponan dengan sang Namjachingu dan pasti ujung-ujung nya dia dikacangin

"Anyeong Tao, Luhan!"sapa Baekhyun kepada dua temannya tersebut

"Nado anyeoonggg gege/Baekhyun!" jawab taohan serempak

Setelah itu mereka bertiga pun bercengkrama sambil duduk dibawah pohon rindang sampai…

**PERHATIAN KEPADA MURID XOXO HIGH SCHOOL, HARAP BERKUMPUL DI PINGGIR BUS 3, KITA AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT DAN AKAN MELAKUKAN PEMBAGIAN TEMPAT DUDUK, TERIMAKASIH**

Setelah mendengar pengumuman tersebut, Tao Luhan Baekhyun pun pergi menuju pinggiran bis 3 untuk pembagian tempat duduk.

**SELAMAT PAGI MURID XOXO HIGH SCHOOL! SAYA AKAN MELAKUKAN PEMBAGIAN TEMPAT DUDUK! JADI HARAP TENANG!**

**UNTUK BIS 1 :**

**KIM MINSEOK**

**XI LUHAN**

**HUANG ZI TAO**

**KIM JONGDAE**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**DO KYUNGSOO**

**BLABLABLABLABLABLA –DAN SETERUSNYA-**

**BAGI YANG SUDAH MENDAPAT PEMBAGIAN BUS HARAP MASUK KE BUS SEKARANG, MENGINGAT CUACA YANG BURUK!**

**TERIMAKASIH!**

"Luhan gege~ kita bertiga se bus! Tapi tidak bisa duduk bersama"ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan bibir kucingnya

"Hahahaha~ ndee panda taoo~ kau duduk dengan Jong? Jongdae? Iya kau duduk dengan Jongdae bukan? Jadi berbaiklah dengannya"ucap Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Tao

"Luhan, Tao! Masuk yuk! Dinginn!"ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuhnya menahan dingin

"Oke Baekhyun/gege"

"Anyeong Luhan!"sapa seorang namja berpipi tembam bernama Kim Minseok atau Xiumin

"Nado Anyeong Xiumin hyung!"balas Luhan

"Kau duduk di jendela apa di pinggir?"tanya Xiumin

"Dijendela saja hyung, aku kebiasaan disana hehehe"jawab Luhan sambil nyengir

"Oke"

Xiuhan pun duduk di bangku samping jendela dengan Luhan yang nyender di Jendela, tak beberapa lama kemudian Luhan pun tertidur.

**XIUMIN POV**

Aigoo..beruntung sekali kau Hun..kau mendapatkan seorang mate yang notabenenya adalah adik kelasku di grup vocal…Xi Luhan kkkkkk~ kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Reivoira kkk~ selamat menikmati masa-masa terakhir mu Luhan

**END OF XIUMIN POV**

Mari kita lihat dimana ada namja bermata panda yang sedang duduk sambil bercengkrama dengan namja bermuka kotak, ya…mereka adalah Tao dan Chen

"Hahahaha! Chen gege! Kenapa gegemu sekonyol itu sih?"tanya Tao sambil tertawa

"Itu karena dia ceroboh! Kkk~ dia bahkan bisa 'menggambar' naga diatas lukisan ibu kami..dan kau tau apa jadinya Tao?"tanya Chen yang membuat Tao penasaran

"Apa ge?"

"Dia dilempari kipas keramat oleh ibu kami! Muahahahahaha"setelah itu meledak sudah tawa Chen

"Jinjjayo? Ahahahaha~ aiigoo"

"Itulah mengapa dia membutuhkan asupan darah dan daging mentah yang banyak!"tambah Chen tampa sadar

"Hahaha-Eumm apa? Daarah? Daging mentah?"tanya Tao setengah membelakkan matanya

'Mati kau Kim Jongdae' rutuk Chen dalam hati

"Eommm…aniyaa, aku hanya bercanda hehe..jjaa lebih baik kau tidur"ucap Chen berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sang panda

"Anii! Siapa saudaramu itu! Dan mengapa dia makan daging mentah? Kalian ini siapa! Jawab!"paksa Tao dengan tubuh bergetar karena takut, mata chen yang tadinya berwarna coklat tua pun berubah menjadi biru muda yang mengerikan

"**Sleep~sleep like a baby, make his mind blank now!**"setelah membisikkan kata tersebut Tao pun langsung kehilangan kesadarannya lalu tertidur dan kepalanya hampir mengenai bangku depan

HAP

"Apa ku bilang? Sebaikknya kau 'Tidur' Tao"ucap Chen –_**Dan menikmati saat saat terakhirmu untuk bebas..karena setelah ini kau akan menjadi dari bagian keluarga Reivoira, panda**_- lanjut Chen dalam hati

Dan sekarang mari kira lihat Baeksoo

"Jadi kau suka memasak, soo?"tanya Baekhyun

"Nee…aku paling suka memasak Lobster rebus dengan taburan saos merica dan didalam lobster tersebut terisi dengan nasi, daging lobster, wortel dan sawi"jeals Kyungsoo

"Waw! Sepertinya enak! Lainkali aku ingin mencobanya!"ucap Baekhyun

"Nee Baekhyun"Ucap Kyungsoo –_**Setelah kau memasuki silsilah keluarga Reivoira ByungBaek kkk~**_-lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati

Setelah sampai di BLACK PEARL Forest, semua murid mulai turun lalu membuat tenda masing-masing, seperti hal nya Luhan yang sedang membuat tenda sendiri. Harusnya 1 tenda dihuni oleh 2 orang, tapi pada dasarnya Luhan lebih suka sendirian, makanya dia tidak memiliki teman satu tenda, berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Tao yang tidur bersama, ini semua permintaan Tao karena namja manis ini takut tidur sendirian di tempat terbuka. Malamnya pada saat pesta api unggun

"Luhan"panggil Baekhyun

"Neee?"jawab Luhan

"Eummm…kita keliling hutan yuk! Bersama Tao bagaimana?"tawar Baekhyun

"Iya geee iyaa! Ayolahhhh~"sahut Tao sambil melakukan Aegyo

"Oke…aku juga penasaran dengan seisi Black Pearl Forest"ucap Luhan menyetujui

"Baiklah, kalian semua boleh kembali ke tenda masing-masing, jika ada yang ingin tetap diluar tenda untuk sementara waktu boleh diam didepan api unggun dan apabila merasa ketakutan kalian yang menunggu boleh kembali ke tenda, selamat malam"ucap hyung Pembina Kemah.

Setelah itu, semua murid Xoxo High School yang mengikuti kemah pun bubar, kembali ke tenda masing-masing..ada juga yang masih duduk di depan api unggun hanya untuk membakar marshmallow dan kembali masuk ke tenda.

"Gege, ini sudah pukul 21.00 dan mereka semua sudah tidur, bagaimana kita jadikan berkeliling hutan?"tanya Tao …oh, rupanya sisa kalian bertiga di depan api unggun?

"Eumm..gege sih mau-mau aja..hanya saja apa kalian tidak takut hewan buas? Dan juga ku dengar di Black Pearl Forest ada sebuah villa yang sangat besar, dan itu tetap terawatt hingga sekarang, padahal kata Heechul hyung villa itu sudah tidak ada lagi yang menempati"ucap Luhan, bukan maksud Luhan untuk menaku-nakuti Tao, bahkan Luhan sendiri sudah merasa tak enak pada saat murid terakhir masuk ke tenda meninggalkan mereka bertiga di depan api unggun

"Gege~ jangan menaku-nakuti Tao~"rengek Tao

"Aniyoo…gege tidak sedang ada selera untuk menakut-nakuti mu panda...untuk apa gege menakut-nakuti mu sedangkan gege saja ketakutan tinggal di luar seperti ini"jelas Luhan

"Eiii..sudahlah kita tidur saja yuk..aku rasa sebaiknya kita besok saja berkeliling hutan, toh besok kata Kibum hyung(kakak Pembina yang tadi) kita seharian bakal punya free time lalu besoknya kita akan melakukan kegiatan"jelas Baekhyun, sungguh bahkan dia sekarang bergetar pelan, bukan hanya karena actor dingin, tapi Baekhyun merasa ada sepasang-ani tiga pasang mata yang mengamati mereka dari dalam hutan

"O-okay..yasudah, Baekhyun dan Tao masuk ketenda duluan, gege mau mengambil sweater gege yang terjemur disana dulu"ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk sweater motif rusa berwarna biru yang ia gantung di jemuran pakaian dekat dengan pohon maple yang kira-kira 1meter darinya

"Okay..hati-hati gege/Luhan"ucap BaekTao berbarengan.

Setelah melihat dongsaeng dan sahabatnya itu menutup tenda, Luhan segera berjalan menuju sweaternya dengan pelan sambil menyorot senternya ke depan, sebenarnya Luhan bisa saja mengambilnya besok, tapi Luhan khawatir karena itu adalah sweater berharga pemberian pamannya yang tinggal di London sekarang.

Juga sebenarnya Luhan bisa saja menyuruh BaekTao menunggunya, akan tetapi dia tidak tega melihat raut lelah di wajah manis sahabat dan dongsaeng nya itu.

LUHAN POV

Ughh..eommaa, appaa, Heechul hyung! Luhan takut, harusnya tadi aku menyuruh mereka menungguku dulu! Aishh..aku menyesall hueeee..aku harus cepat, ini sangat menakutkan!

Akupun mengambil sweater ku yang ku gantung tadi sore dan tiba-tiba…

WUSHH

Angin berhembus kencang dari arah belakang, omoo! Aku benar-benar takut sekarang! Karena tidak mau berlama-lama dan aku segera membalikkan badanku, dan apa yang ku lihat? Bukan tenda…bukan api unggunn…ttapi sosok seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dariku dengan postur tubuh amazing! Dia hanya memakai kaus oblong yang tembus pandang kurasa? Dan lihat! 6 pack diperutnya! Pandanganku semakin naik dan akhirnya sampai kemukanya, pipi tirus, kulit albino, rambut berwarna abu-abu dan dengan mata berwarna emas bercampur dengan platina! Sungguh sempurna, tapi tunggu dulu..tunggu dulu

Aku tidak salah lihat kan? Dia menyeringai kepadaku dan..dan apa itu? Ta-taring? Apa dia vampire? Juga kenapa aku tidak sadar bahwa mulut namja ini ada bekas darahnya? O-ow..aniyaa!

END OF LUHAN POV

"Ma-mau apa kau?"tanya Luhan dengan tubuh gemetaran sambil memeluk erat sweaternya

"Akhirnya kita bertemu juga, _**mate**_ ku~"bukannya menjawab, pemuda ini malah berbicara aneh (menurut Luhan)

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Aku?"

"Oh Sehun..mate dari seorang Xi Luhan, ah anii lebih tepatnya Oh Luhan"

Luhan benar-benar shock! _**Mate**_? Apa maksud pemuda berparas rupawan di depannya ini? Luhan masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sampai pemuda bersuara bass itu menyadarkannya

"Aku Haus Lu~"ucap Sehun sambil membawa Luhan kepelukannya

"Mau apa?"tanya Luhan lemah, ia pasrah sekarang..mungkin dia akan mati setelah ini

"Darah..i need your blood~"bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan sambil mengemutnya membuat Luhan menggeliat kegelian

"Eumhh~ ap-pa yang kau lakukan hei nghh berhenti!"ucap Luhan seraya memberontak dari pelukan Sehun

"Menjilatimu apa lagi?"ucap Sehun lalu melanjutkan aktivitas mari-kita-menjilat-leher-luhan dan setelah itu Sehun mulai mengeluarkan taring nya dan menancapkannya perlahan

"ARGGHHHH!"teriak Luhan kesakitan, sedangkan Sehun malah asik menghisap darahnya, Luhan mulai limbung, Sehun terlalu banyak menghisap darahnya dan akhirnya pandangannya menggelap.

"eumhh…"lenguh seorang namja bernama Luhan dipagi hari, Luhan mulai mengerjabkan matanya perlahan dan mulai bangun dari tidurnya..Kepalanya terasa amat sangat pusing dan tiba-tiba kejadian semalam terlintas di pikirannya..bagaimana Sehun yang menghisap darahnya dengan brutal..dan yang terakhir yang Luhan dengar adalah "**Kau sudah terikat denganku baby~ begitu pula dengan dua orang temanmu, mereka terikat pada kedua saudaraku..kkk~**"setelah itu Luhan tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi

"Luhan gege! Kau lama sekali bangunnya!"teriak tao

"E-eh?"Luhan mulai bingung

"Luhanniee, makanya jangan tertidur di depan api unggun! Sudah tau kau tidak kuat dingin!"ucap Baekhyun

'_**tertidur didepan api unggun?**_' Luhan mulai curiga

"Apa kalian benar-benar menemukan ku sedang tertidur?"tanya Luhan dengan nada interogasi

"Iyaa gege! Aku dan Baekhyun gege berani bersumpah pada saat itu kau tidur di depan api unggun dan menggigil"jelas Tao panjang lebar

"Jinj-"

"Sudahlah, Luhan cepat ganti baju! Kibum hyung sudah menyuruh kita berkumpul untuk sarapan pagi bersama, setelah itu kita bebas mau ngapain aja~"lerai Baekhyun

"Baiklah, apa kalian sudah mandi?"tanya Luhan

"Belom gege~ kami berdua menunggumu, Baekhyun gege sudah mengatakan pada Kibum gege kalau kita bertiga akan mandi sehabis sarapan pagi dan dia tidak mempersalahkan itu"jelas Tao

"Okay Tao..sekarang keluarlah dan carilah tempat duduk, gege ingin ganti baju"ucap Luhan

"Okay gege/Luhan"ucap BaekTao berbarengan

LUHAN POV

Apakah benar aku kemarin tertidur di depan api unggun? Rasanya kemarin aku bertemu pria aneh bernama Oh Sehun dan dia menghisap darahku sangat banyak hingga aku pingsan..Hah sudahlah..lebih baik aku ganti baju saja..

Akupun mengganti bajuku menjadi singlet ptih dan celana pendek warna coklat disertai cardigan hitam polos, toh aku juga akan mandi

Tiba-tiba disaat aku mau memakai cardigan di dalam tenda, aku merasakan seperti ada sepasang tangan yang memelukku dari belakang, pelukan yang hangat tapi… aku bahkan tidak melihat ada tangan yang memelukku, kenapa rasanya nyata sekali? Apa ini hanya khayalanku saja?

"Kau tidak sedang menghayal baby~"ucap sebuah suara tepat dibelakang telingaku, tunggu dulu..aku sepertinya mengenal suara ini..suara yang arrogant dan angkuh…suara ini

"OH SEHUN!"

END OF LUHAN POV

"OH SEHUN!"teriak Luhan

"Yak! Kau tidak usah teriak-teriak begitu baby~ aku tidak tuli sama sekali"ucap Sehun yang mulai menampakan wujud manly nya itu

"Masa? ….Bodo!"

"Yaaa! Kau tak boleh begitu baby~ aku mate mu! Hargai aku sedikit!"ucap Sehun

"A-NI-YA!"

"Kau berani membentakku, Baby~?"ucap Sehun dengan suara yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya sambil menatap Luhan tajam

"Kalau Iya memangnya kenapa?"tanya Luhan setengah berani karena pandangan tajam Sehun

"Kau akan mendapat ganjarannnya baby~"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun segera membalikkan badan Luhan dan mulai melumat bibir cherry Luhan, Luhan pun tersentakk kaget dan ingin menolaknya…tapi tak dipungkiri olehnya ada rasa tak rela untuk menolak, lama kelamaan Luhan pun terbuai dengan ciuman yang Sehun berikan.

Perlahan-lahan Luhan pun mulai menutup matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun sambil sesekali meremasnya

TBC!

Yeheettt! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama fufu bisa update lagi! Muahahahahaha bahagiaaa~ btw fufu buat ff baru terus yee, fufu bakal ngelanjutin yang tbc kok ;) tergantung dengan respon kalian terhadap ff nya fufu, kala responnya dikit fufu bakal lama update kali ya?

Review chinguyaaaa^^


	2. Chapter 2

My lovely Vampire

-ANYEONG-

Hey chingudeul~ Desya seneng banget ngeliat komentar kalian yang antusias dengan ff ini! Bagi yang minta KT di chapter ini, fufu akan berusaha maksimal agar KT dan CB kebagian tempat ye hehe...

Main Cast :

Oh sehun

Oh-Xi Luhan

Other cast :

EXO K

EXO M

SUPER JUNIOR

Genre : Horror, Romance, Fantasy

Rate : T – M

BaekTao Side

"Huh! Gege! Kita bahkan sudah selesai makan dan mandi tapi kenapa Luhan gege tidak keluar juga? Kan dia bilang dia hanya ganti baju! Apa dia memakai alat make up dulu-.-.."cerocos Tao sambil memeluk boneka panda kesayangan nya.

(Ini ceritanya BaekTao lagi di tenda mereka yeth)

"Mollayo Tao panda~ huah gege bosan sekali, apa Luhan tidur lagi ya? Mengingat dia sepertinya lesu dan tampak pucat disaat kita jumpai dia di tenda tadi"ucap Baekhyun sambil guling-guling gak jelas diatas kantong tidur mereka

"Kau benar ge…ap-

SREET

"Ah! Anyeong Baekhyun, Tao! Maaf aku tidak berteriak memanggil kalian dulu dari luar hehe..aku sempat mengira tidak ada orang di tenda ini, makanya untuk memastikannya aku langsung saja masuk hehe mianhae…"ucap seorang pemuda berpipi tembam bernama Xiumin

"Nado anyeong Xiumin Hyung/Gege!"sahut BaekTao berbarengan

"Kalian mau tidak ku ajak berkeliling hutan ini? Bersama Chenniee dan Kyungsoo?"tawar Xiumin

"T-tapi Luhan gege bagaimana?"tanya Tao

"Ah, Luhan juga sudah ku tawari..tapi dia bilang dia ingin beristirahat saja didalam tenda"ucap Chen yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menengokkan kepalanya ke dalam

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali Luhan tidak bisa ikut…baiklah aku terima tawaran kalian, Tao Panda~ kau mau ikut tidak?"tanya Baekhyun

"Tao ikut saja deh, Tao bosan di dalam tenda terus!"ucap Tao menyetujui

"Baiklah, kalian berdua silahkan bersiap-siap dulu…aku Chen dan Kyungsoo akan menunggu kalian diluar tenda oke?"

Setelah itu ChenMin pun pergi meninggalkan tenda BaekTao, yah tidak meninggalkan juga sih..maksudnya stay diluar tenda BaekTao"Bagaimana?"tanya Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunggu diluar tenda

"Berhasil! Kau tau?"jawab Chen

"Benarkah? Apa mereka tidak menanyai tentang Luhan?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Jelas mereka bertanya, tapi Chennie sudah menjawabnya, dia mengatakan bahwa Luhan ingin istirahat seharian didalam tenda"jelas Xiumin

"Untunglah…"sahut Kyungsoo

"Lagian Albino itu merepotkan sekali! Kenapa tidak dia culik saja Luhan? Itu bahkan lebih mudah!"ucap Chen

"Itu bisa saja terjadi Chennie…entahlah rencana macam apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun sehingga kita harus repot-repot begini"kata Xiumin menjelaskan

SREEETT

"Chen gege Xiumin gege Kyungsoo gege! Tao dan Baekhyun gege sudah siap!"sahut Tao dengan nada khasnya

"O-oh..Taoie, baiklah sekarang kita semua pergi menemui Kibum hyung dulu"ucap Kyungsoo

Setelah itu mereka ber 5 pergi ke depan tenda Kibum yang bisa terbilang mencolok dengan warna pink kapas dengan aksen nama Kibum di setiap sisi tenda

"Kibum hyung!"sahut Baekhyun

"Neee sebentar"sahut sebuah suara dari dalam

KLIK!

"Ada apa?"tanya Kibum setelah keluar dari tenda auto nya itu

"Aku Chen Xiumin Baekhyun dan Tao, akan pergi untuk berkeliling hutan sebentar..yah setidaknya kami sudah kembali 5 menit sebelum jam makan malam"jelas Kyungsoo

"Eumm? Jinjja? Baiklah..hati-hati nee..kalau ada apa-apa pergunakan HT yang hyung berikan kepada kalian"ucap Kibum

"Neeeeee Hyung!/Gege!"sahut mereka bersamaan lalu pergi

Mereka pun mulai meninggalkan pekarangan perkemahan Xoxo High School, Kyungsoo paling depan ChenMin di belakang disusul dengan BaekTao di tengah, mereka beralasan agar mereka bisa melindungi BaekTao, sehingga BaekTao sekarang berada ditengah…

"Kyungso Ge~ kita akan kemana dulu?"tanya Tao

"Kita akan ke air terjun di dekat sini dulu Taoie~"jawab Kyungsoo sambil menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum sebentar lalu berbalik lagi kedepan dan menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan BaekTao

"Eum? Air terjun? Yay! Untung saja aku membawa SRL ku!"sahut Baekhyun kegirangan

"Jinjja, ge? Yeyy! Tao bisa fotoan disana!"sorak Tao sambil bertepuk tangan disertai dengan loncatan kecil seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan mainan.

KYUNGSOO POV

Hahaha…Kris, kurasa kau harus berterimakasih pada Jongin karena dia dengan baik hatinya meramal mate masa depan mu.

See? Dia bahkan lebih menggemaskan dari pada yang diperlihatkan oleh Jongin! Hah..Kris yang pervet dan Tao yang polos..kalau dijadikan satu bagaimana hasilnya ya?

"Kyungsoo Ge~"suara lembut nan kekanakan itu menyadarkan ku, aku pun menoleh dan mendapati Tao dan Baekhyun sudah berada di sisi kanan kiri ku.

"Ah? Nee Taoie ada apa?"tanya ku

"Berapa lama lagi kita harus berjalan Ge~?"tanya Tao dengan nada imut

"Hmm..10 meter lagi Tao…kenapa? Kau lelah?"tanya ku dengan nada lembut

yah vampire vampire begini aku juga kedapatan bagian Uke/Bottom! Jadi sudah dari sananya nadaku bisa melembut kalau berhadapan dengan anak bersuara imut seperti dia

"Aniyoo…Tao hanya tidak sabar Ge~"jawab Tao

"Hahaha..bersabarlah Taoie.."ucap ku sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengacak sedikit surai halusnya

"Hmmm baiklah Ge~"

Kami pun mempercepat langkah agar cepat sampai

END OF KYUNGSOO POV

"Hah…akhirnya sampai juga! Chennie~ ambil fotoku~"pinta Xiumin dengan nada manja

"Hahaha…baiklah Minnie~"ucap Chen sambil mengusap lembut kepala Xiumin yang membuat pipi Vampire cantik itu memerah cabe

"Nah, sekarang tunjukan padaku..dimana kau ingin difoto, Minnie~"ucap Chen sambil membawa Camera Canon Eos 650 dengan tambahan Lensa sehingga membuat sesuatu yang difoto oleh kamera itu akan menjadi semakin dan semakin indah

"Itu! Disana Chennie~ di depan air terjun! Foto aku!"ucap Xiumin sambil menuju ke depan air terjun dan mulai berpose

KLIK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

Entah sudah foto keberapa yang diambil pemuda imut bermarga Byun ini..sepertinya ia tidak pernah bosan setiap melihat hasil foto yang dibidik nya…setelah selesai Baekhyun pun segera kembali merapat ke ChenMinTao yang sekarang sedang memakan camilan mereka…

Tunggu dulu sepertinya kita melupakan Kyungsoo? Dimana dia?

KYUNGSOO POV

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku menjauh dari mereka..tidak tidak, aku tidak membenci BaekTao..hanya saja aku ingin menemui seseorang yang aku sayangi…Kim Jongin, tunangan ku..dia adalah Werewolf..tepatnya anak dari ketua Werewolf sang Alpha

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku bisa dijodohkan dengannya sedangkan menurut kalian Werewolf dan Vampire itu bermusuhan kan? Itu hanya legenda jaman dulu..kami berdamai 2 abad yang lalu, disaat bangsa Werewolf menolong bangsa Vampire dari bahaya Volturi…dan pada saat itu juga aku dibawa ke sebuah tenda milik ayah Jongin..aku pingsan karena disengat oleh Naty, si Vampire volturi pengendali Listrik….

Lalu disaat aku siuman..hal pertama yang kulihat adalah pemuda berkulit tan, tampan.. itu lah kata yang pertama kali ku ucapkan..

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Ah! Kau sudah sadar? Ini minum dulu"ucap Jongin sambil menyerahkan segelas air

"Te-terima kasih…ukhh"ucapku sambil memaksakan diri meminum air putih, sebenarnya yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah darah..yah darah hewan bukan darah manusia

"Habiskan dulu air itu..itu akan membantu pencernaanmu agar disaat kau minum darah tidak terasa lengket, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil kan darah rusa"ucap Jongin seakan tau yang aku butuhkan saat ini.

GLUK!

GLUK!

GLUK!

Kupaksa diriku meminum air itu hingga habis, uwekk rasanya hambar sekali! Tidak seperti darah hewan yang manis yang biasa ku minum!

KREETT~

"Sudah habis? Cepat sekali..baiklah ini segelas darah rusa nya! Minum dengan perlahan..itu adalah darah rusa yang langka kau tau?"ucap Jongin sambil menyerahkan segelas darah segar yang sedari tadi aku butuhkan

GLUK! GLUK! GLUK!

Ah…rasanya sangat segar! Manis darah rusa ini mengalir lewat kerongkonganku~

Setelah itu aku mulai berbaring lagi dengan posisi menyamping untuk melihat namja tampan yang duduk di dekatku, kulihat dia memandangiku dengan sangat intens seakan ingin 'menerkam' ku

BLUSH!

Hei! Apa ini? A-aku merona?

"Te-terima kasih..umh"

"Jongin..Kim Jongin"

Yak! Kenapa aku jadi gugup eoh? Tapi tunggu dulu.. Apakah dia manusia? Atau bukan? Kena-kenapa bau nya kuat sekali seperti seorang alpha?

"Umh yaa..Jongin, namaku Kyungsoo!" ucapku dengan pipi yang merona, membuat kesan imut menempel keras di wajahku

" Dan…Jongin apakah kau seorang we-werewolf?"tanya ku dengan hati-hati, dan yang kulihat? Dia menyeringai! Entah itu seringai setan yang sexy atau memang dia menyeringai sexy

"Umh! Tepat sekali!"ucapnya masih dengan senyum sexynya yang membuatku merona

Aku mulai bergetar perlahan, aku Vampire dia Werewolf..aku Uke dan dia Seme..kami bermusuhan, kondisi ku sedang lemah..dan-dan kami hanya berdua disini, apa dia akan membunuhku sekarang?

"Aniyaa..aku tidak akan membunuh vampire cantik sepertimu~ aka nada baiknya jika vampire cantik didepanku ini ku jadikan uke sekaligus mateku~"ucapnya sambil menaiki kasur dan duduk di atas perutku atau lebih tepatnya aku ditindih!

"Ma-mau apa kau? Jangan macam-macam! Be-begini begini aku kuat kau tau?"ancam ku dengan suara gemetaran

"Ummh? Aku macam-macam denganmu? Tentu saja boleh hahaha! Dengar ya manis~ 6 jam lagi kau akan kujadikan mate ku!..dan aku tentu saja boleh macam-macam dengan mu~"ucapnya sambil menyeringai dan mulai menundukan kepalanya dan mulai menjilati leher ku

"Hngggh~, yak berhen-nghh tih!"ucap ku sambil menggeliat didalam kungkungannya

BRAK!

"Kim Jongin! Kau dipanggil oleh sang pimpinan sekarang!"ucap salah seorang werewolf tanpa memperdulikan 'aktifitas' apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kami berdua (baca : KAISOO)

"Ck..baiklah"

Setelah itu Jongin pun meninggalkan aku yang terengah-engah, entahlah rasanya aneh sekali, ada rasa yang asing didalam diriku disaat dia menjilati leher ku dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadikan aku matenya…rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat kami bermusuhan satu sama lain..

"Hah aku pusing, lebih baik aku tidur saja deh…."ucapku, lalu akupun mulai terlelap lagi

KEESOKAN HARINYA

'Hoamm..ah rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak tidur…mengingat vampire tidak terlalu bisa tidur, tetapi dari kemarin sampai sekarang aku tidur! Hebat! Ah aku sepertinya harus berterimakasih pada werewolf gila itu..' batinku

Akupn menggeliat dalam tidurku, heumm rasanya hangat sekali..rasanya suhu tubuhku tidak sehangat ini…

Tunggu dulu… ini apa? Tangan? Kok gosong sih? (baca : tan) tangan nya siapa nih? Tapi nyaman…

Aku mulai menggeliat lagi, untuk menambah kehangatan yang kudapat…hingga kini wajaku disuguhi dada bidang dengan sixpack tercetak diperutnya dan dibalut dengan kulit eksotis! Uwahhhhh! Amazingggg!

Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya ini familiar…jangan bilang…

SRET!

END OF KYUNGSOO POV

SRET!

Kyungsoo pun menoleh keatas dan menemukan Kim Jongin sedang tertidur dengan wajah damai sambil memeluknya, well sebaiknya kita menyumbat telinga karena te-

"KYAAAAAA!" karena teriakan yang cukup keras pun dapat membuatmu tuli sesaat setelah mendengarnya ditambah lagi..

"YA!" teriakan suara bass

NGINGG~

Seketika suasana dikamar seorang Kim Jongin menjadi sunyi, bahkan katak yang tadi ingin bersuarapun tak jadi bersuara bagaikan kehilangan suaranya sesaat

"KAU!" tunjuk Kyungsoo kearah Jongin menggunakan jari telunjuknya, sedangkan Jongin? Hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas

"Apa?" tanya Jongin

"Kau apakan aku, hah! Jawab!" bentak Kyungsoo sambil membuat wajah sangar yang malah membuat dirinya menjadi makin menggemaskan dan membuat werewolf tampan kita ingin cepat-cepat 'memakan'nya

"Memangnya kau mau ku apakan heum?" bukannya menjawab Jongin malah balas bertanya sambil menyeringai tampan kearah Kyungsoo dan mendekatinya secaara perlahan hingga menjadi posisi menindih

"Me-mesum! jangan menindihku! Dan juga, hanya seorang mateku yang boleh menindihku seperti ini!" bentak Kyungsoo sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Jongin agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya, walau kenyataan nya tidak bisa karena Jongin bahkan lebih kekar dan besar darinya..juga jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Jongin seorang Seme…

"Hei…kau bawel sekali sih? Percaya atau tidak kau adalah mateku! Kau tidak percaya? Baiklah ayo ikut aku!"ucap Jongin sambil menyeretku dari kasur, membangunganku dan menggendongku ala bridal styele

"Yak! Berhenti-"

"Berhenti mengeluh atau aku akan memperkosamu disini sekarang juga!"

Well sepertinya ancaman Jongin yang cukup frontal bisa membuatnya terbungkam seketika, mereka pun pergi dari tenda ayah jongin.

"Beritahu ayah bahwa aku akan menemuinya!"perintah Jongin dengan sedikit nada murka ke salah satu pengawal

"Baik, pangeran alpha."setelah itu pengawal tersebut pergi.

Jongin tetap menyeret Kyungsoo hingga mereka sampai ke depan tenda yang sedikit besar, tenda dimana para werewolf rapat.

SRET!

"Anyeong haseyoo Alpha tertua! Saya pangeran alpha, kim jongin ingin berbicara dengan anda"ucap Jongin sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Jongin anakku, tak usah seformal itu..kau lihat sendiri kan aku tidak bersama siapapun disini"ucap ayah Jongin

"Ahh..begitu ya, mianhae appa…"

"Nah..ada tujuan apa kau kesini, Jongin? Dan Ah! Kenapa kau membawa matemu juga?"tanya ayah Jongin

"Dia sendiri yang membuatku harus membawanya ke hadapanmu appa! Dia tidak percaya bahwa aku mate nya!"adu Jongin

"Benarkah begitu anakku?"tanya ayah Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo

"Ma-maafkan saya Alpha tertua…saya hanya tidak percaya dengan ini semua, apalagi kita berada di dua kubu yang berbeda…"jelas Kyungsoo

"Hah..aku tau ini memang sulit.. tetapi inilah garis takdir yang sudah ditentukan oleh nenek tertua Jongin.. beliau berkata bahwa **garis takdir werewolf Kim akan berubah, mereka yang awalnya bermusuhan akan berdamai, semua itu akan berubah… dimulai dari cucu ku yang akan lahir dan ditakdirkan menjadi seorang alpha sama seperti ayahnya, dengan mate seorang…**

**VAMPIRE**"

…**. …..**

Setelah mendengar ucapan dari alpha Kim, Kyungsoo dengan cepat tertidur dipelukan Jongin karena Jongin yang memukul tengkuk Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba. Setelah itu Jongin pamit undur diri dari hadapan alpha Kim dan segera membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke tendanya, ah yang tepatnya sekarang menjadi tenda mereka berdua.

"Uggh…"mata Kyungsoo terbuka perlahan

"D-darah…"erang Kyungsoo sambil mengelus lehernya karena kerongkongannya terasa kering sekali.

"Darah!"ucap Kyungsoo lagi, kini ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri

"ARRGGH! DARAH!"teriak Kyungsoo dan kini iris mata indahnya yang berwarna coklat itu kini menggelap berubah menjadi hitam pekat dengan pupil berwarna merah, itu menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar dalam masa limit.

BRAK!

"Kyungie! Ada ap-Oh astaga! Kau kehausan baby?"tanya Jongin setelah berhasil mendobrak pintu yang padahal kuncinya dia sendiri yang pegang.

"Errghh! Darah! Darah! Darah!"racau Kyungsoo sambil menjambak rambutnya lebih kuat, sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang berusaha mengendalikan sisi liarnya

Jongin yang kasihan melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu segera menteleportasikan dirinya hingga dalam sekejab mata, Jongin sudah berada di depan Kyungsoo

"Hei..tenanglah Baby, kendalikan sisi liarmu itu~"ucap Jongin yang kini mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya. Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya, dia mengerang kesal.

"Baiklah karena kau sangat kehausan, ini..hisap cepat!"ujar Jongin sambil menyodorkan tangannya, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera menarik tangannya dari kungkungan tangan kiri Jongin lalu segera menarik tangan kanan Jongin.

Slrp

Slrp

Crashh!

Kyungsoo mulai meminum darah Jongin, seteguk demi seteguk darah mengalir dengan indah melewati kerongkongan Kyungsoo, warna matanya berangsur-angsur normal kembali, serta taringnya mulai memendek seperti sedia kala dan badannya menjadi segar kembali. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sadar jika darah yang dihisapnya ini adalah darah dari anak sang alpha Kim

"Hhh..egh..erggh!"

Mendengar seseorang menggeram seperti itu, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus segera mendongakan kepalanya keatas agar bisa melihat siapa orang yang mengerang tersebut, saat Kyungsoo sadar siapa orang itu, dia segera membulatkan matanya.. kaget tentu saja.. dengan segera Kyungsoo melepaskan gigitannya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bertanya

"Hhh…k-kau tadi kehaushaannn…dan dan aku memberikan da-darahku agar k-kau bisa-"

BRUK!

Belum sempat Jongin menjelaskan semuanya tetapi ia malah pingsan duluan

"J-jongin? Jongin! Bagun! Jongin!"ucap Kyungsoo disaat Jongin jatuh pingsan tepat dipelukannya

"Jongin? Hey…ayo bangun…"ucapnya lagi sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya.

Melihat tak ada respon, Kyungso segera membopong Jongin ke kasur dan membaringkannya..Kyungsoo bahkan turut naik ke atas ranjang dan menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantalan Jongin.

KYUNGSOO POV

A-apa? Jadi d-darah yang kuhisap adalah darah Jongin? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah tadi aku lepas kendali sehingga menyerangnya? Bagaimana ini? Dia pingsan sekarang…Jongin mianhae…

"Jongin ini sudah 2 jam, ayo bangun…kau tidak ingin makan hum? Kau tidak lapar?"ucapku seperti orang gila, entah mengapa aku sangat peduli pada werewolf ini, melihat tak ada respon darinya membuat dadaku terasa sesak sekali…

"Hiks..Jonginie~ ireona! Hiks! Ireona Kim Jonginnie~!"isakku karena Jongin tak kunjung bangun dari pingsannya, entah mengapa aku merasa sakit sekali melihat dia begini, padahal kami berbeda ras dan juga musuh..

GREP!

Rasa hangat langsung menyergap ku begitu saja, pelukan hangat yang 2 jam ini ku rindukan…pelukan hangat dari seorang…Kim Jongin?

"Uljima..jangan menangis baby kyungie~ aku tidak apa-apa kok… kau hanya tak sengaja menggores sedikit nadi kehidupan wolf ku (ngawur)..beruntung tubuh ku memperbaikinya dengn cepat…"jelasnya sambil mengelus kepalaku disertai kecupan, yang membuatku merasa nyaman dan mengeratkan pelukannya

"Ungg..Jongin kalau aku lepas kendali, jangan korbankan dirimu lagi.."ucapku, hey aku kenapa?

"Jongin? A.a.a. bukankah seharusnya 'Jonginnie~' hum?"tanya Jongin sambil menirukan gaya bicaraku

"Yak! Jonginnie nappeun!"kupukul dada bidangnya dengan pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibir dengan imut

"Aigoo aigoo…lihatlah vampire yang satu ini imut sekali eohh? Jadi kau mulai menerima perjodohan antar nenek kita kan?"tanya Jongin sambil sesekali mencubit pipiku dengan gemas

"Ungg..tidak!"godaku, bisa kulihat ekspresinya sekarang berubah padahal aku tidak serius tadi…

"Hhh..baiklah tidak apa-apa…toh aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakmu, mungkin aku akan menjauhi mu setelah aku mengantar mu pulang-

-_Sesak_-

Lalu mungkin aku akan mencari vampire lain yang mungkin cocok denganku-

-_Sakit_-

Dan akan ku jadikan sebagai _mate_ku"jelas Jongin setelah itu beranjak bangun dari kasur yang kami tempati.

Tidak, tidak! Bukan ini yang kumau..bukan ini! Seharusnya ini berakhir bahagia! Dia bahkan sudah membuatku jadi cinta dalam kurun waktu 12 jam dan sekarang dia bilang ingin menjauhiku? WTF! Dan mencari vampire lain untuk dijadikan pendamping dan mungkin saja itu namja atau yeoja genit yang bodoh? Tidak akan!

GREP!

"Kajima…"bisikku sambil memeluknya

"Kajima Kim Jonginnie~"bisikku lagi, kali ini tepat ditelinganya

Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar pelan…dan dengan cepat dia berbalik dan memelukku dengan erat

"Waeyo, hum? Bukankah kau tidak menginginkan ini?"bisik Jongin di depan telingaku

"Setelah apa yang kau perbuat? Jangan bodoh Jonginnie~ kau begitu lihai merebut hatiku, kau tau? Kau hanya membutuhkan waktu 12 jam untuk memikatku…aku bahkan baru kali ini mempunyai perasan semenyenangkan ini…disaat kau bilang ingin menjauhiku, aku merasa dunia ku akan hancur, dadaku sesak kau tau itu kan Jongin-hmmp!"

Aku membulatkan mataku, bagaimana tidak..seorang Kim Jongin mencium ani melumat bibirku! Dan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya! Omona…rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan….

"Jadi, kau menerimanya kan?"tanya Jongin setelah melepas pangutan kami berdua

"Nee, Jonginnie~"jawabku sambil mengangguk malu-malu

"Gomawo Baby Kyung~" setelah itu kami saling berpelukan, bukan sebagai sepasang teletubies..tapi sebagai sepasang _mate_

FLASHBACK END

Ahh akhirnya sampai juga ditengah hutan! Hummm dimana wolf hitam kesayanganku eum?

"Jonginnie~"panggilku dengan sedikit keras… butuh waktu 3 detik untuk direspon dengan hembusan angin yang mengencang dan aku yakin pasti ini ulah Jongin

1

2

3

4-

GREP

"Anyeong baby kyung~"ucap Jongin sambil memelukku dari belakang, entah darimana munculnya dia aku tidak peduli..

"Nado Jonginnie~ bogoshipo~"ucapku manja sambil membalikkan badanku dan memeluknya manja

"Ingin bermain? Kurasa little Jonginnie merindukan sarang nya yang sempit itu babyh~"goda Jongin sambil mendesah karena menggesek kedua kejantanan kami

"Ahh~ Jonginnie~"

Dan kamipun mulai menghabiskan waktu dengan bergumul diatas rumput selama 2 jam

END OF KYUNGSOO POV

.

.

.

TBC

Yehett~ fufu is coming back! Ada yang ingin lanjutan ff ini kah? Bagaimana sudah panjang? Atau kurang? Hahaha..fufu harap memuaskan~

Dii chapter ini menceritakan tentang KAISOO okey? Jadi yang KAISOO SHIP bisa angkat banner setinggi tingginya yey!

Okey tanpan banyak bacot Review please? No flam bash and Siders okey?^^

ANYEONG~


End file.
